


Hana Song: The Shooting Star

by Stevie_Walsh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana "D.Va" Song-centric, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Walsh/pseuds/Stevie_Walsh
Summary: The life of Hana Song, lonely gamer, honoured soldier and international superstar.
Relationships: Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hana Song: The Shooting Star

Hana Song didn't remember her parents, not really. She only had spotty memories of soft voices and warm hugs.

But she remembered losing them.

It was in the final days of the Omnic Crisis. Hana remembered being rushed out of the small apartment in the heart of Busan. She remembered the roar of gunfire and bloodshed.

She remembered the screams.

She remembered being torn out of her mother's arms, which were cold and wet with blood. She remembered her father hiding her under some rubble and telling her to stay hidden until he came back, before he picked up a gun from a fallen body and charging towards the robots destroying her home. She remembered being found there the next day, scarred and battered and covered in blood that wasn't her own.

==============================

The orphanage wasn't a nice place. There were too many children who didn't know what was going on and too few adults that did.

Hana didn't know either, until several weeks later, when all the children were gathered in the dingy living room to be told their parents weren't coming back. That they were gone, along with the rest of the city they once called home.

Over the years many children there found new homes, new people to love and be loved in return.

But not Hana.

Nobody wanted the runt of a girl with four almost-symmetrical scars on her face. Said scars were always a sore point for Hana. Children would laugh and make fun of them, while the adults would recoil at the sight of them, as if they were repulsed by them.

Hana was repulsed by them too. She hid them under pink bunny whiskers of face paint, coming to never let them see the light of day again.

==============================

Hana was lonely.

No one wanted to be friends with the nerd at the back of class at school, who curled up in a corner with a book to hide the tears. No one until now.

"Hi, I'm Yuna! What's your name?"

"H-Hana…"

"Nice to meet you, Hana!"

Yuna Lee was a chaotic force of nature. Constantly berating her classmates and ignoring the teacher. They called her a Demon, but she merely brushed it off with a shrug and a returning insult. Over time they grew close, like sisters-in-arms as Yuna once said.

Hana was eight years old when she met her first friend.

==============================

Hana was nine years old when she found video games.

Yuna had invited her round her house for the first time and booted up her old console. Hana had never played a video game before, much to the disbelief of Yuna. Neither remembered much of the game they played that day, only how  _ right _ the controller had felt in her hand, how she felt so  _ alive  _ playing the game.

Hana was nine years old when she found her calling in life.

==============================

Hana was ten years old when she won her first computer.

There was no way she could afford to buy one, especially with almost nothing to her name. Until one day, she had been in an arcade with Yuna,  _ a wonderful building with so many colours and sounds and games,  _ they saw a man standing by an ancient arcade cabinet with a plastic toy gun, announcing the first one to beat the game would win a top of the line, brand new gaming laptop.

Almost everyone in the building lined up to have a shot, and the man running it must have made at least twice the amount of money the laptop was worth before Hana and Yuna reached the front of the queue. Yuna went first, and made it about halfway through before losing, joining the rest of the bitter individuals who had tried their luck, muttering about how it was  _ impossible _ and required the  _ world's best reaction time. _

Then Hana stepped up to the box, and was surprised by just how  _ easy  _ it was. She swept through the game without losing once, and accepting her prize from the shocked employee, basking in the shouts of disbelief and awe from the people who went before her.

==============================

Hana was ten years old when she lost her first match.

She was trying out a new game that Yuna had recommended,  _ Starcraft II,  _ and after beating a few tutorial levels, tried her hand at a competitive match.

She was shocked at how quickly she was wiped the floor with by some hotshot proclaiming himself royalty over voice chat.

Hana swore never to lose again.

==============================

Hana was twelve years old when she won her first tournament. 

It was an unofficial tournament hosted by one of the more popular streamers that when followed, and she only got in because her almost flawless win to lose ratio. She remembered the uproar as she crushed players twice her age with thrice her experience. She was reading through the streets comments to see the mixed reactions of her landslide victory, when one comment caught her eye.

_ "What a diva. Does anyone know if she streams? I know I'd watch." _

Hana was twelve years old when she started streaming.

==============================

Hana was thirteen years old when she won her first official international tournament.

She was allowed access to it from the fame she had gained in the starcraft community, as well as the masses of followers she had gained under the name D.va.

She remembered being underestimated by the other competitors for her small size and age.

She remembered the pressure she was subjected to, live on stage in the finals against her opponent, Yuna. Yuna had adopted the name D.mon online to complement Hana's own, declaring herself Hana's rival to the world, before whispering quietly about how they were still best friends.

Hana was thirteen years old when she thought she might be in love.

==============================

Hana was fourteen years old when she started dating Yuna.

It was about a week after Hana had claimed her second international tournament victory in a row, in front of the orphanage Hana still lived in, yet refused to call home, when Yuna asked her out, because god knows Hana didn't have the guts to do it herself.

Hana was fourteen years old when she had her first kiss.

==============================

Hana was fifteen years old when the Gwinshin rose again.

The Gwinshin was a destructive God-Omnic from the Crisis, thought to have been destroyed until it rose out of the East China Sea, and began destroying the Korean coastline.

With Overwatch long disbanded, the Korean Army launched new military drones to counter the behemoth, only to watch in horror as the military encrypted security systems were easily manipulated by the Gwishin.

As a response, the Korean Army formed an initiative to transform these drones into controllable exo-suits, and drafted the nation top gamers as the only ones with the reflexes capable of piloting the complicated machinery.

Hana was celebrating her third win with Yuna when they were approached by uniform bearing soldiers, to be told they were to fight for their country.

Hana was fifteen years old when she was drafted into the Mobile Exo-force unit of the Korean Army.

==============================

Hana was sixteen years old when she and her girlfriend met their squad mates.

Jae-eun Kwon, callsign Casino, was a flashy F1 racing driver with silver hair and a heart of gold.

Kyung-soo Han, or King, was one of Hana's many rivals in the gaming world, with a sarcastic attitude and comically oversized glasses.

Seung-hwa Shi, known online as Overlord, was a relatively unknown person in the gaming world, but was recruited for his genius level intellect.

Dae-Hyun Park the mechanic was a surprise face for Hana, a childhood acquaintance she had not had contact with for a long time, and yet he considered Hana an old friend, which was nice.

Captain Myung was a jackass, all 'shoot this' and 'shoot that.' They were just so  _ boring _ .

Hana was sixteen years old when she joined a war.

==============================

Hana was seventeen years old when she led her first mission.

Her team was fresh out of basic training, thrown straight into the tiger's mouth. They were uncoordinated and would probably have died if it wasn't for the reaction times they were drafted for.

They forced the Gwishin back into the sea, but they didn't do enough to save them. So many deaths, and  _ Hana still wasn't good enough _ .

The public still hailed them as heroes, as defenders of the nation they sacrificed so many lives to protect.

It made her  _ sick _ .

Hana was seventeen years old, and the screams would haunt for the rest of her life.

==============================

Hana was eighteen years old when she fucked up.

Since the first mission, her team had only gotten better, and with as their skill grew, so did their arrogance.

It was just another battle against the god-omnic that plagued her shores, she stopped to  _ taunt  _ it. She called it names, mocked its inability to defeat them. Hana didn't see the bladed tentacle appendage until too late.

Hana tried to pull up to avoid the attack, but was  _ too slow _ . She saw her life flash before her eyes in a second, only for her pink mech to be pushed aside by a purple mech.  _ Yuna's  _ mech.

Hana froze, watching a metallic limb tear through the indigo machine like paper, watching as the windscreen covered in blood, before it dropped down and out of the sky.

Hana was eighteen years old when she murdered Yuna Lee.

Hana was eighteen years old when she ran out of reasons to live.

==============================

Hana was nineteen years old when she avenged her soulmate.

The rest of her friend's mechs were too damaged to fly, after their most recent battle, where no one had escaped unscathed.

She heard the robotic roar before she heard the alarms. The cockroach of an omnic was too heavily damaged to repair itself this time, had launched itself towards Busan, intent on taking the city to had plagued down with it. 

Hana was in her mech before she had heard the order, as the only one who could still fly. Who could still  _ fight _ .

The battle was unlike anything Hana had seen from the monster before. It ignored her entirely, rocketing towards land. Hana shot it until she ran out of bullets. She launched explosives until her rocket reserves dried.

The demon was  _ still approaching her home _ .

_ Approaching Yuna's home. _

Hana Song had one final idea, one that was so stupid, so suicidal it had to work. Unholstering her pistol and breaking into the reactor chamber onboard, her pink chariot hurled towards destruction. She ejected just before impact, turning around in the air and  _ fired _ .

A brilliant white light blinded her to the explosion, but she heard it as it burst her eardrums, felt the heat ripping into her skin, pushing her towards the welcoming waters below.

Hana was nineteen years old when she defeated the Gwishin.

==============================

Hana was nineteen years old when she was fished out the ocean by paramedics.

She was declared a national hero, and became an international icon overnight.

She smiled and waved through the ceremonies and interviews, but still felt hollow inside.

That was until a strange omnic with a green glowing complexion approached her one day.

"For you, Miss Song," they declared, presenting a simple brown envelope, before disappearing into the crowds as quickly as they appeared.

Curious, she opened the envelope, but instead of a letter, a small metal emblem fell out. It was circular, almost completely white with the exception of an orange corner, revealing the logo of long ago. A logo of heroes.

Hana Song was nineteen years old when she found a new reason to live

Hana Song was nineteen years old when she joined Overwatch.


End file.
